Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $2x<15$
Explanation: To isolate $x$, let's divide both sides by $2$. $\dfrac{2x}{2}<\dfrac{15}{2}$ Now, we simplify! $x<\dfrac{15}{2}$